Hufflepuff Respect-The Facts
by huffleclaw22
Summary: As a proud Huffleclaw, let's give Hufflepuff House the respect it deserves. How much did you know about the house and some of it's students? NOT ALL INFO IS ACCURATE (I had to make up SOME of it). Review please!
1. Hufflepuff House

**A/N: JKR owns all.**

**10 Facts About Hufflepuffs**

**1) They are loyal, just, and unafraid of toil**

**2) They ALWAYS stick together**

**3) You can count on them for anything**

**4) They aren't the smartest people you will ever meet, but certainly the kindest**

**5) They tend to be a bit gullible sometimes**

**6) Their head of house is Professor Sprout**

**7) Their common room is by the kitchens**

**8) Their ghost is the Fat Friar**

**9) Their house colors are yellow and black, and their symbol is the badger**

**10) Out of all the students who stayed to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts; most were Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors**


	2. Hannah Abbott

**15) Facts About Hannah Abbott**

**1****) She is a proud badger, no matter what anyone else thinks**

**2) She really doesn't love Herbology, her favorite subjects are Astronomy and Divination-she's fascinated by the mystical/whimsical arts**

**3) Susan Bones is her best friend in the entire world**

**4) She's had a secret crush on Neville Longbottom since Seventh Year**

**5) She became the Landlady of The Leaky Cauldron**

**6) Her wish came true, she married Neville**

**7) She has a pet ferrett named Steve**

**8) She and Ernie MacMillan became the Hufflepuff prefects**

**9) She was very close to her mother, and devastated when she lost her **

**10) She has a secret obsession for Muggle boybands, and listens to them at night, much to the annoyance of Susan, Leanne, and Megan**

**11) She has low self esteem and thinks that she's stupid, as expressed during exams**

**12) She once turned Steve (her ferret) into a flock of flamingos, but McGonnagal let her pass out of pity**

**13) She's been known to be a bit of a crybaby**

**14) In her first year, she always wore her blonde hair in pigtails**

**15) She is alphabetically the first in her year, as she was the first to be sorted**


	3. Ernie MacMillan

**15 Facts About Ernie MacMillan**

**1) He hates his first name**

**2) He is a pureblood, as he comes from 9 generations of witches and warlocks**

**3) He had a crush on Hannah Abbott, but when he realized she liked Neville, finally began to notice Susan Bones**

**4) He is SUPER gullible**

**5) He is very verbose and quite persuasive**

**6) For a Hufflepuff, he's really pretty smart**

**7) During the Sorting Ceremony, he honestly didn't expect to be placed in Hufflepuff, but he's glad he was and made lots of friends**

**8) He and Hannah Abbott became the Hufflepuff prefects**

**9) Cedric Diggory was like an older brother to him, and he was devastated when he was murdered at the end of the Triwizard Tournament**

**10) His favorite class is Potions**

**11) He married Susan Bones**

**12) His first kiss was with his pillow second year, pretending is was Hannah**

**13) Despite being a Hufflepuff, he's told a few lies in his time, the biggest being he'd been inside the Hufflepuff girls dormitories**

**14) Unlike many students, he isn't afraid of Snape but rather admires him...until he killed Dumbledore that is**

**15) He aspires to be an Auror**


	4. Susan Bones

**15) Facts About Susan Bones**

**1) She LOVES being in Hufflepuff**

**2) Hannah Abbott is her best friend in the entire world**

**3) She likes Ernie MacMillan, even though he crushes on Hannah**

**4) Her favorite subject was Defense Against The Dark Arts (but only when Lockhart was the teacher)**

**5) She's afraid of the dark**

**6) She hates Muggle music, and gets annoyed when Hannah keeps all the girls up at night**

**7) She is the last in the Bones family line, besides she and her parents, the Bones family is extinct**

**8) Her patronus is a cat**

**9) She did end up marrying Ernie**

**10) She cries alot**

**11) The Slytherin girls enjoy teasing her**

**12) She's great at keeping secrets**

**13) She's always wanted a barn owl named Ruby**

**14) She admires Hermione Granger for her smarts, and her own lack there of, so often gets Hermione to tutor her**

**15) Her aunt is the late Amelia Bones who worked in Fudge's Wizengamot**


	5. Justin Finch Fletchley

**15 Facts About Justin Finch Fletchley**

**1) He's muggleborn**

**2) He did not attend his Seventh Year due to his blood status**

**3) His best friend is Ernie MacMillan**

**4) He was petrified by the basilisk in his second year**

**5) He really enjoys being a Hufflepuff**

**6) He's very outgoing **

**7) His favorite class is Defense Against The Dark Arts**

**8) He was one of few boys who actually thought Lockhart was cool**

**9) He's an avid Quidditch fan**

**10) His favorite Quidditch team is Puddlemere United**

**11) His boggart is a giant snake**

**12) He has an owl named Jonathon**

**13) He cheered so loud when Cedric won the First Task, Hannah remarked if he didn't shush they'd all go deaf**

**14) He was one of few Hufflepuffs who didn't bash Harry Potter as his friends Ernie and Hannah did**

**15) He was Ernie's best man at his wedding to Susan**


End file.
